Aftermath Aftermayhem
After one co-host forces another into doing a world tour of Total Drama fan countries and the third host becomes fed up with her abusive behavior. The three new guests join the peanut gallery, where five of them get the opportunity to re-join the competition. However, one unlucky co-host ends up unintentionally winning instead. Plot The episode opens with Geoff happily announcing that this is more than the Aftermath show; this is Aftermath Aftermayhem. He then happily announces that Blaineley is finally gone, doing her job and traveling around the world in search of her number one fan, which Geoff does not believe exists. He then begins to wonder where Bridgette is, but then all of a sudden, Blaineley comes out and reveals that she sent Bridgette instead of her. Bridgette is then shown to be in Siberia, where she and some interns are caught in a blizzard. Geoff promises he will get Bridgette back and swears revenge, then proceeds to leave the stage. Blaineley then brings out Noah, Tyler, and Gwen. Tyler swings in on a rope and is severely injured after he stuffed up the landing. Blaineley then shows the That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment. Bridgette is shown again, prompting Geoff to rush back on stage. Blaineley was supposed to meet one of her biggest fans, but because she had Bridgette go instead, the fan is angry and wants them to sing a song about Blaineley. Geoff then sings Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley, a song insulting Blaineley in all kinds of ways and revealing that her actual name is Mildred. Blaineley announces that one of the peanut gallery members will get another chance at the million dollars in the Total Drama Second Chance Challenge. Five will be selected to compete. Each of the former contestants is given a can of peanuts, five of which contain golden Chris heads. The contestants rush over to Blaineley in order to grab a can of peanuts, but most of them do not have a Golden Chris in them. Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Noah, and Tyler get to move on to the next round, which is a giant board game. Contestants must roll a giant die and complete mini-challenges to move on. Just before they start, Geoff shows some embarrassing clips of Blaineley in the green room in order to exact revenge over what she did to Bridgette, revealing that she is very gross. Blaineley tries to cover it up, saying that the clip wasn't real, but no one buys it. She starts trying to rush the game through and Geoff then realizes that if they don't end the show on time, Blaineley (and himself) will not receive payment. He then tries to slow down the game, telling the contestants to take their time, while Blaineley rushes them along with the game. Lindsay starts the competition by rolling the die and landing on the Owen square. Her challenge is to eat two Jamaican hot peppers and drink milk while watching funny clips of the show without squirting milk out of her nose. The clips are all of Tyler injuring himself, but Lindsay does not laugh, saying she "never laughs at boyfriends". She then breathes fire from the heat and Blaineley quickly moves on to the next contestant. It is then Tyler's turn, but due to his injuries, Trent has to push him around in a wheelchair. When Trent wheels him onto the Greece square, it is revealed to be a booby-trap and he falls through the floor. Trent is relinquished from his nurse duty and is told by Blaineley to sit by Gwen, where they calmly chat between each other. Noah takes his turn and his challenge is to dodge lasers while standing on the Area 51 square. If he breaks contact from the square, the face-hugging aliens from Area 51 will brutally attack him. Noah does very well at first, being able to dodge most of the lasers, but is eventually shocked by one of them, which causes the aliens to attack him. It is then Leshawna's turn and after landing on the Australia square, she is forced to have a boxing match with a kangaroo. Despite her confidence and her claim that fighting Heather will be harder than this, she is almost immediately knocked out, only for Harold to try to fight the kangaroo for her. He is then also knocked out by the kangaroo. Beth then rolls and after landing on a Heather square, her challenge is to come up with a haiku about one of Heather's positive attributes. Despite Heather having no positive attributes, Beth succeeds and moves onto the next round with Lindsay. Lindsay's second challenge, after landing on the Sweden square, is to balance some of Chef's Swedish meatballs on her nose for at least three seconds. However, she manages to do this before Geoff even tells her what the challenge is. Beth then rolls to the last space, the London square and her challenge is to catch an intern dressed up like Jack the Ripper and bring him to one of the British Guards from London. While she is doing this, Bridgette is then shown again, treating the paw of the bear that attacked them earlier. She says she can't leave the bear (whom she christened "Bruno") until he is healed. Geoff is against this, but is unable to stop it, and instead swears revenge on Blaineley, which she ignores. Beth catches the intern in the sack and is asked the question, "What is the name of Duncan's London based punk band?" Blaineley tries rushing Beth, but Beth cuts her off saying that she's thinking. Frustrated at Beth taking too long to answer, Blaineley tells her the answer, "Der Schnitzel Kickers! Der Schnitzel Kickers is the answer!" Since Blaineley said the answer out loud, Geoff congratulates Blaineley and tells her that whoever answered the question first correctly wins the Total Drama Second Chance Challenge and that Blaineley is now in the competition. She is against this, but she is captured by three interns. Geoff is thrilled that she is leaving as he was trying to exact revenge on her, then tells the audience that the next aftermath episode will be at the secret finale location. Blaineley tells him that she won't let them take her to that show which she thinks is full of losers. She runs off the stage with interns chasing her after she says this. Geoff then signs off the episode as Blaineley is tied up and dragged off by several interns with various weapons. Exclusive clip After Blaineley is captured by the interns, they put her in a wooden box to be transported, possibly to Niagara Falls. She is seen complaining about that there was no signal on her phone and about traveling in the chest. After this, the camera zooms out to reveal that the large box is being carried by a helicopter. Blaineley continues to complain before the screen fades to black. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)